


Hands, Knees, Please (I’m Begging)

by Cup_aTea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Depression, M/M, Porn With Plot, recovering Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Clint always seemed to know what James wanted, what heneeded.  When they’d gotten to James' apartment, tangling kisses at the door, Clint had started stripping off his clothes and led the way to the bedroom.  By the time James made it there, Clint was already on hands and knees on his bed, waiting for him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Hands, Knees, Please (I’m Begging)

**Author's Note:**

> It's no longer Kinktober and I'm still writing smut. Who knew

Clint always seemed to know what James wanted, what he _needed_. When they’d gotten to James’ apartment, tangling kisses at the door, Clint had started stripping off his clothes and led the way to the bedroom. By the time James made it there, Clint was already on hands and knees on his bed with his ass facing James. 

James tripped over his own feet and yanked open his jeans so he could pull his cock free. Clint seemed to decide he was taking to long because he wiggled and shook his ass in James’ direction. He gasped and then laughed as James darted forward and curled over him. He didn’t complain about the rough fabric of James’ jeans. He was never bothered that James kept his shirt on every time. As far as James could tell, he was perfect.

Speaking of perfect, James leaned back to knead the two beautiful globes in front of him. He pulled a bottle of lube from his pocket and covered his right hand. Clint yelped as James sank a finger right in, but he rocked his hips back, taking James just as quickly as James was taking him.

James added another slick finger and Clint moaned and rocked onto him. He was so hot and squeezed so beautifully around James’ fingers that James was torn between diving right in or driving Clint crazy with his just his hands. He added a third finger just to hear Clint’s reaction. Clint’s knees slid wider as James fucked him with those fingers, curved just so toward his prostate.

“Please, James, please,” Clint moaned.

James just grunted in response, twisting his fingers. 

“Please fuck me,” Clint begged breathlessly.

James pulled his fingers out and nudged Clint’s legs wider still. He slicked his cock and pressed between Clint’s cheeks. He groaned at the sensation as he slipped inside. 

No matter how many times they did this, it always felt amazing. Clint had been just a one-time hook up at the bar, but then that one time had happened again and again. He always seemed to be waiting at the bar when James needed it, and he always pushed every single one of James’ buttons. The muscles; the long lanky limbs; the blown out look of his pupils when James fucked him hard—Clint was everything James was looking for.

James pushed until he bottomed out. Clint was moaning, his head hanging between his arms. He took James like he was made for him. His body held James so sweetly; he was hot and tight, and James was pulling out and snapping his hips forward before he could think about it.

Clint cried out, hands digging into James’ sheets.

“Yes, yes, again...!”

James did it again just to hear Clint curse, and then he adjusted his position so he could start pounding into Clint’s heat.

Clint took it like a champ, with soft grunts and moans as he swayed under the force of James’ thrusts. He rebalanced his weight on one hand and started stroking his cock in time with them.

“Fuck, that’s it,” James moaned, feeling Clint squeezing around him as he got close. 

“James, James, James,” Clint was chanting, his hand moving faster.

“Come for me, Clint. Wanna feel you come on my cock,” James grunted.

Clint keened and his body tightened as he came. His back arched under James’ chest, and his ass clenched around James’ cock. Then he seemed to go boneless, collapsing onto his elbows. It pushed his ass up so it was beautifully angled for James’ thrusts. 

“Fuck, Clint—!”

James buried himself in Clint’s heat over and over again. Each thrust drove another gasped noise out of Clint, but despite how intense it must feel, he didn’t ask James to stop. Instead he squeezed around James, coaxing him to his end. James went with it and let Clint pull the orgasm from him. 

With a groan he drove inside Clint one last time, feeling his cock pulse. He ground into Clint until the feeling was too much and he had to pull out. He flopped on to the bed, panting and blinking up at the ceiling. 

“Damn, Barnes,” Clint said. Out of his periphery James saw him slump on the bed with a soft moan. “You never leaving me hanging.”

James reached over and squeezed one of his cheeks, and Clint groaned.

“With an ass like this, how could I?” James said, drinking in how Clint’s ass looked under his hand. It was firm and meaty, and there were bright red marks pressed into the skin of his ass and thighs from the hardware on James’ jeans. The idea of Clint wearing marks from him made James’ mouth go a little dry.

“Glad you appreciate the work,” Clint said with a grin. He shook his ass making it jiggle under James’ hand. Then he stretched and sat up, slipping out from under James’ hand. “Thanks for the fuck, Barnes.” 

Clint stood, stretching his arms over his head and cracking his neck. James eyed the stretch of tanned bare skin greedily, but his body was too tired for his cock to even think of rising.

“Happy to help,” James said, making himself sit up. 

James watched as Clint started pulling on his clothes, wandering out of the bedroom as he searched for his pants. He came back as he was fastening his jeans and looked over at James with a languid grin.

“Thanks again, Barnes. See you around.”

James jutted his chin in acknowledgement and watched Clint walk out of his room with an easy looseness in his gait. A moment later he heard his front door open and close, and he breathed out a little tenseness he’d been holding without realizing. He looked down at himself. His cock was hanging out of his jeans looking a little sad, and there was a wet spot at the bottom of his shirt from the lube. His fingers wrapped around the hem of his shirt, meaning to pull it up and off, but he hesitated. He played with the fabric as he rolled his left shoulder. It was starting to stiffen up after the exertion he’d put on it while he held himself over Clint. No doubt it was starting to turn red as some inflammation set in. James fucking hated seeing it how it would flare up, like it wasn’t fucked up enough already.

He sighed and let go of the shirt. He made himself get up and start the shower, keeping his back to the mirror as he tested the temp. Then he kept his back turned as he undressed climbed in. He leant against the cool tile with his right shoulder and let the hot water beat down on the left. In a few minutes, he’d get cleaned up, and go find his painkillers and his foam roller to work on his muscles.

In a few minutes.


End file.
